Todo es posible
by VoldemortVsDobby
Summary: Bella tuvo dos hijas, pero una de ellas es humana y se entera de su verdadera familia 13 años despues de nacer.Al final, ¿existe algun final feiz?
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que les guste, es mi primera fanfiction y este no es mi idioma original. Perdónenme las faltas ortográficas, ¡tratare de ir mejorando****! **__

"_El sentido común no es común, pero la ignorancia si lo es" _

Introducción.

Hace trece años Bella dio a luz a Renesmee y a su hermana melliza Elizabeth. Renesmee era mitad vampiro mitad humana tenía el pelo color cobrizo oscuro y ojos marrones y su don era mostrar sus pensamientos con solo tocar con sus manos a la persona que ella le quería transmitirlos. Por otra parte Elizabeth era totalmente humana y a medida que los días pasaban esta diferencia se notaba más con su hermana que parecía tener meses de vida y ella simplemente días. Su pelo era un rubio cobrizo más claro que el de Edward y tenía sus mismos ojos.

Pero la felicidad no pudo mantenerse por mucho tiempo. A las tres semanas del nacimiento de ambas Alice tuvo una visión donde los Vulturis venían: con Renesmee no tendrían ningún problema pero con Elizabeth si, y si veredicto final sería su ejecución.

Bella y Edward no podían permitir esto, entonces hicieron lo que les pareció más razonable; la dieron en adopción en una cuidad muy lejos de Forks, en una cuidad donde los Vulturis no la puedan hallar.

13 años después.

Elizabeth P.O.V

Como empezar, hola a todos me llamo Ema, mi mamá me quería llamar Mia pero cuando fui adoptada traía con migo una cadenita de oro con la inicial E. Tengo trece años, no tengo muchos amigos y me cuesta mucho hacer nuevas amistades, sobretodo porque soy muy rencorosa, mi desventaja más grande.

Soy muy hiperactiva, todas las mañanas antes de ir al colegio doy una vuelta en rollers, y todas las tardes voy a clases de ballet. Mi familia no tiene mucha plata, por eso todos los fines de semana ayudo a mi mama en su local de ropa.

Y bueno, no hay nada de interesante en mi vida, pero es la que tengo.

Hoy es un día muy esperado por mí desde que empezó el año escolar: las vacaciones. En una ciudad como Mc Murrey todo pasa muy despacio, solo hay 40.000 habitantes, solo con caminar un día por la ciudad y ya te conoces a todos los que viven acá.

Bella P.O.V

Ya hace trece años que Renesmee y Elizabeth nacieron. No hay ni un solo día que me haya olvidado de mi hija, no puedo perdonarme haberla dejado en un servicio de adopciones, pero es lo mejor para ella. Edward trata de disimular su dolor, pero se que por dentro es el que más esta sufriendo de nosotros, aunque yo también sufro en silencio como el lo hace.

Esme alquilo una casa en Mc Murrey para pasar las vacaciones, es un lugar muy acogedor. Recién estamos desempacando las últimas cajas, y ya tendremos todo listo para otras vacaciones en familia.

3 semanas después. Elizabeth P.O.V

Hoy voy a ayudar a mi amiga Sara a repartir el periódico. Su papá es el que lo fabrica en la ciudad.

"Ema apúrate, tenemos que repartir todos los periódicos antes del mediodía y ya son las 11.20 a.m." me dijo Mary.

"Ya voy" dije mientras me ponía mis zapatillas.

"¿Traes tu bicicleta?" me pregunto, oh no, se me había pinchado la llanta la última vez que la use.

"Ya se, yo pedaleo y tu vas atrás y mientras tiras el periódico, ¿dale?"

"Bueno, pero cuando te canses avísame y cambiamos"

Eso nunca iba a suceder, no me cansaba nunca ya que soy hiperactiva, mi mamá dice que es porque de chiquita siempre comía dulces.

"¡Uau mira esa casa! ¡Es una mansión!" grito Mary, estaba escuchando música así que solo escuche un susurro pero después comprendí lo que había dicho.

Era la casa más grande que había visto en mi vida, era por demás de ostentosa.

"¿A dónde le dejo el periódico?" me pregunto dudosa.

"No se, táraselos por aquí nomás"

Cuando el papel toco el pasto, atrás de nosotras aparecieron de la nada dos adolescentes, uno rubio con ojos color dorados, y otro que todo musculoso con los mismos ojo.

Mi amiga no pudo resistir hacer un leve grito por el susto, mientras que ambos me miraban con caras raras.

"Ehh… hola" les dije para romper la tensión, ambos parecían muy concentrados mirándome. "Solo les venimos a dejar el periódico, adiós." No se porque razón me sentía más relajada, pero de una extraño modo.

"Gracias, adiós" dijo el más grandote que daba miedo, y ahí empecé a pedalear lo más rapido que pude.

"¿Viste lo lindos que eran?" me dijo Mary cuando ya estábamos llegando a mi casa

"Mmm… no se, son muy raros." "Quieres quedarte a almorzar, hoy cocino yo porque mis papas se fueron y no vuelven hasta el anochecer voy a hacer pasta"

"Claro, la comida de mi mamá un día de estos me va a producir intoxicación" ambas reímos.

Por alguna razón sentía que me estaban observando, odio esa sensación es muy escalofriante.

Luego de comer y lavar los platos Mary se tuvo que ir. Estaba muy aburrida y no sabía que hacer, así que tome mi laptop y comencé a escuchar música, me encantan los Beatles y también otras bandas, pero los Beatles siempre serán mis favoritos.

El timbre sonó y fui a atenderlo, tarde menos de 10 segundos, pero el que lo tocaba lo toco como cinco veces, seguro que era muy impaciente.

"Hola" me dijo una chica que parecía tener alrededor de diecisiete tenia pelo bien corto y oscuro y era muy baja para su edad "me llamo Alice, estoy haciendo una encuesta ¿te molestaría si te hago algunas preguntas?"

"No" respondí medio dudosa, presentía que era una mentira.

Duro muy pocos minutos, me pregunto cosas como cuantos años tenía, a que colegio iba, como me llamaba y otros datos medio personales. Era muy raro, las encuestan nunca piden datos personales.

Los días pasaron y todo se volvía cada vez más raro. Así que investigue un poco acerca de esta familia tan rara. Lo único que logre saber es que eran los Cullen. El doctor Carlisle y su esposa habían adoptado a sus 7 hijos adoptivos, pero estaban aquí solo por este verano.

Se que ocultaban un secreto, ¿pero cual será?

**Espero que les guste mi fanfic, no sean duros y dejen Reviews. **

**Xoxo Anne. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos los que leyeron, dejen reviews! También quiero decir que ya hace dos meses estoy en argentina y me enamore de la comida de aquí! Recomiendo a todos los que les gusta probar nuevos sabores de comida venir aquí y probar aparte del "asado" las empanadas.**

"_La imaginación es la voz del atrevimiento."_

Capítulo 2- conociendo una parte de la verdad.

Los días pasaban y cada vez veía a los Cullen más seguido, parecían estar espiándome. Pero yo fingía seguir con mi rutina cotidiana, pero quería saber que les interesaba tanto de mí.

Últimamente mi mamá viajaba mucho para conseguir mejores publicidades para su negocio, el cual hace poco comenzó a vender mucho más de lo provisto.

Después de despertarme, tomar una ducha y almorzar el teléfono sonó, seguro que era Mary.

"Ema, hoy mi mamá me llevara de compras, ¿quieres venir?" en realidad no estoy de humor como para ir, pero prefiero ir con ella antes de quedarme sola en mi casa.

"Esta bien, a la tres paso por tu casa, ¿ok?"

Colgué el teléfono. Fui a mi cuarto para buscar mi billetera, el celular y una cartera. Fue ahí cuando por la ventana vi a uno de los cullen, ¡genial ahora estos psicópatas me están siguiendo!

Tome las llaves de mi casa y salí para ir a la casa de Mary, ir de compras con su mamá es genial, porque tiene un excelente gusto de la moda y me ayuda a elegir que comprar.

Cuando estaba ya a dos cuadras de mi casa apareció él chico Cullen que había aparecido esta mañana en la ventana de mi casa. Tenía una mirada muy rara, y me miraba como si estuviera esperando algo de mí. Era verano pero el estaba muy abrigado, esta bien que aquí nunca sale el sol, pero el calor que emite si se siente, no hay un frío polar como para estar usando una chaqueta de invierno.

"Hola" fue lo único que me dijo obstruyéndome en camino.

"hola" respondí y tratando de esquivarlo, pero no funciono.

"Tu eres Ema, ¿cierto?"

Pude notar que teníamos unos rasgos físicos muy parecidos, como el color de pelo.

"Si"

Ya me estaba empezando a asustar, trate de seguir caminando y dejarlo atrás pero me seguía cada paso. Vi como miraba a mi dije de E, era raro porque a todos le parecía común y no se quedaban mirándolo como si fuera una cosa del otro mundo.

"Soy Edward Culle" me dijo.

Bueno ya, la única forma de frenar las cosas es enfrentado los problemas.

"¿Tienes algún conmigo, o mejor dicho toda tu familia lo tiene?"

Le pregunte seria mirándolo a los ojos pero no parecía sorprendido con mi pregunta.

"Claro que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"

Me lo pregunto como si yo estuviera loca.

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?" dije imitándolo "no se talvez porque me están siguiendo a toas partes" dije en un tono medio fuerte, y comencé a alejarme.

Me puse los auriculares y el volumen del i-pod al máximo aunque se es muy descortés.

"Espera" dijo con un tono medio triste.

Hice como si lo escuchaba y seguí caminando, pero él me tomo del brazo. Ahora si estoy muy asustada.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?" le dije justo cuando me agarro.

"Te tengo que decir algo muy importante…" iba a seguir hablando pero justo yo le pegue lo más fuerte que pude en el brazo que estaba usando para sujetarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerme más daño y me soltó para examinar mi mano que me ardía un montón, y use estos segundos para salir corriendo.

Juro que nunca corrí tan rapido en mi vida, pero unos brazos helados me tomaron por la espalda.

¿Cómo hizo para llegar tan rápido hacia mí?

"Perdón pero no te puedo dejar ir" me dijo mientras me sujetaba.

"¿! Que..." no pude terminar la frase porque todo se volvió negro.

Me desperté en un lugar muy raro, había un fuerte aroma bosque. Tarde pocos segundos para recordar todo lo que había sucedido.

"Ya se va a despertar totalmente en 14 segundos" dijo una chica, conocía esa vos… ¿pero de dónde? Claro era la que me había hecho la encuesta.

De pronto me sentía más calma, y tome valor y abrí los ojos y vi a nueve personas mirándome. Estaban los dos adolescentes que había visto con Mary, la chica de la encuesta una chica rubia muy hermosa el doctor Cullen y su esposa y Edward que estaba junto a otra adolescente y en una punta había una chica muy parecida a mis salvo por sus ojos, los míos son verdes y los de ella marrones. No se me ocurría nada para decirles, ya esto por si solo era aterrador.

"No tengas miedo, no te haremos daño" dejo una joven de más o menos 19 años, tenia pelo marrón medio rojizo y ojos color miel. Claro, no haremos daño, eso es lo que dicen en las películas de terror cuando si hay que tener miedo porque si te van a hacer daño.

"De verdad no te vamos a hacer nada" Respondió Edward, justo el que me había secuestrado, y ahora esperaba que yo confiara en él.

"Y entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí?" Respondí con miedo.

"Te tenemos que explicar algo Elizabeth" ¿Elizabeth? Yo no me llamo Elizabeth.

"Si ese es tu nombre" dijo Edward como si estuviera leyendo mi mente "no te llamas Ema, y"

Hizo una pausa para ver como iba a reaccionar

"Nosotros somos tus padres" Dijo mientras tomaba a la joven de pelo castaño rojizo.

Imposible. Eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Todo debía ser una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto. Ellos tenían 18 y yo 13, para eso tuvieran que haberme tenido a los 5 años de edad. Todo esto es IMPOSIBLE.

**Espero reviews y voy a tratar de ****update**** lo más pronto posible pero lo que más espero que dejen reviews porque todavía no tengo ni siquiera una! Si no les gusta algo de la historia tratare de cambiarlo, solo díganmelo **

**Hope you enjoy ****and****like****it****.**

**Anne. **


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDON por no haber escrito más capítulos en mucho tiempo, es que he estado muy ocupada estudiando, por favor dejen reviews, y le dedico este capítulo a cada persona que lo lea. **

Capítulo 3

_Hizo una pausa para ver como iba a reaccionar _

"_Nosotros somos tus padres" Dijo mientras tomaba a la joven de pelo castaño rojizo._

_Imposible. Eso era en lo único que podía pensar. Todo debía ser una pesadilla o una broma de muy mal gusto. Ellos tenían 18 y yo 13, para eso tuvieran que haberme tenido a los 5 años de edad. Todo esto es IMPOSIBLE. _

Todos me observaban esperando que me creyera esta mentira. La verdad creo que estaban todos locos.

"Lo siento, se confunden de chica, ¿Me puedo ir?" Pregunte tratando de no sonar descortés y mucho menos con miedo.

"No nos confundimos, sabemos que eres tu, no podríamos equivocarnos en algo tan grande" me dijo la adolescente que había dicho ser mi madre. Se nota que la gente hoy en día no tiene sentido común.

"¿se dan cuenta que es imposible que yo sea su hija? ¡Ustedes tiene más o menos 18 y yo 13! Es imposible"

Empecé a sentir que yo era la loca, todos me trataban de convencer de algo que no ocurría, ahora seguro que tendría que ir a un psicólogo. GENIAL

"No vas a tener que ir a un psicólogo" Me dijo Edward. Esto si es espantoso, ¿como sabe lo que estaba pensando?

"Es que puedo leer las mentes"

Me lo dijo en un tono tan natural que parecía que tenía lógica.

"¿ustedes de verdad esperan que crea esto?" nadie respondió, me levante de la silla en la que estaba, tenia la cartera conmigo, la sujete más fuerte y trate de irme, pero el grandote me paro. "¿Saben que es un delito secuestrar personas?"

"Por favor no te vallas hasta escuchar nuestra explicación" Me lo dijo la esposa del doctor Cullen en un tono tan compasivo que no quería irme.

"Esta bien"

"Toma asiento si quieres" Dijo Edward ofreciéndome una silla pero no me senté porque odiaba tener todas las caras mirándome desde arriba.

"Espera que lleguemos hasta el final y por favor no salgas corriendo" "Bueno… eh… Todos nosotros somos vampiros, Carlisle me transformo a mi primero, luego a Esme y a Rosalie ya a Emmett y luego vinieron Alice y jasper" Me explicaba diciéndome quien era quien "Hace 15 años, más o menos, conocí a Bella, luego nos casamos cuando terminamos la secundaria. Bella quedo embarazada de mellizas, Renesmee que era mitad vampiro mitad humana" señalo a la chica, era muy parecida a mi pero más grande "Cuando Bella dio a luz a ambas tuve que transformarla en vampiro para salvarla, Luego Los Vulturis aparecieron, y al ver que tu eras humana nos dieron la opción de dejarte en adopción antes de que puedas reconocernos y saber que somos o sino ellos te iban a matar"

Cuando terminó espere unos segundos para ver si al final decía que era todo una broma, pero nada.

"Debe estar en estado de shock" dejo Emmett.

"Claro que no" dije mirándolo fijamente "muy buena la broma por cierto, deberías escribir un libro y luego hacer la película y ustedes actuar en ella porque son excelentes fingiendo que son vampiros que leen mentes y todo eso"

"¡que cabeza dura que eres!" Exclamó emmett.

No estaba sorprendida, siempre me dicen que soy cabeza dura y muy rencorosa, pero bueno, es lo que soy.

"Lo podemos comprobar" Dijo alice.

"Vayan a donde haya luz solar" les dije.

Debería ser fantástico ver a un vampiro ser consumido por la luz, si es que existían.

"Los vampiros no son así, a la luz solo brillamos, somos más fuertes y rápidos que los humanos y tenemos nuestros sentidos más agudizados también somos más bellos pero eso es solo para atraer a nuestra presa" Me explico Alice.

Luego hicieron varias demostraciones para demostrarme que eran vampiros, eran sumamente rápidos y fuertes y había alguno que veían el futuro, controlaban los sentimientos, te mostraban sus pensamientos y tenían un escudo.

Una parte de mi seguía diciendo que todo era mentira, pero la otra decía todo lo contrario.

"¿Ahora nos crees?" pregunto desesperanzado Edward.

Una parte de mi seguía insistiendo en que todo era una de la más grandes mentiras del mundo, pero para terminar con todo esto de una sola vez, tome el camino fácil.

"Acepto que ustedes puedan ser vampiros y todo eso, y hay posibilidades de que ustedes sean mis padres, aunque todavía yo no lo crea." Dije en un tono que no expresaba ni certeza ni duda.

"Todavía esta muy confundida" dijo Jasper.

"¿Me puedo ir?"

Y si, finalmente me dejaron ir, prometí no decir nada por 3 razones:

1- si lo decía y realmente eran vampiros probablemente me matarían.

2- si se lo decía a alguien todos me tratarían como una loca

3- estaba todavía en estado de shock como para decírselo alguien

Pero cuando llegue a mi casa, me encontré con la pero noticia que pudiera haberme encontrado en toda mi vida…

**¿Cuál podrá ser esa noticia? Espero que les guste este capitulo y por favor deje REVIEWS **

**Reviews: Yo feliz**

**Yo feliz: escribo más**

**Escribo más: cargo los capítulos más rapido **


End file.
